A simple dinner
by Maiser
Summary: What will happend when a champion lose a bet against other? this time Garen Crownguard have to face the concecuenses to his pride


A simple Dinner

He was there in a black tuxedo tight to him, too tight according to him but the rule of the piltovian restaurant he was only allow service with formal clothing, no armors included. The harmonics of an Orchestra fill the air whit soft music so the customers enjoy they dinner, Garen were listening curiously such rhythm was indeed too foreign to him but pleasant to his ear, the ribbon tie made a remainder that it was still there making the soldier's neck aching, so he pull it a little trying not to break the dam thing, that bring the memory of how he get stuck in that situation…

The young Sumoner was red in shame apologizing over and over, even if the solider already told him it was ok, at the other side of the room two women were talking, one in a summoner robes that hide her looks and the other a very astonish Red-Head, whit a sing of her hand the lady summoner command the young one to follow her and after a vow the two of them leave Garen and Katarina alone, she close to the man and whit a sarcastic tone speak to him…

"Lovely he? Master and apprentice sharing some time together, does not bring you nice memories…"

"You trick me Sinister Blade" said Garen upset "You knew the differences between those two and propose a bet…"

"Ha! Don't bring that up now, you also knew that, but you get carried away by you pride in this one Crownguard" putting his finger on Garen armor "Now how do I cash my prize…."

Garen lift up an eyebrow and look around to realize there was nobody around and a little smile show in his face, Katarina realize and glare at her companion…

"Ho no, remove that stupid look on your face… you won´t get away so easily this time" she turn and walk away thinking in a way for her to enjoy this gift of chance "I could ask you to give me that cherish sword of yours… naa probably you have a tons of those…. Or maybe your services for an entire month… neither you probably enjoy that more than me… and what about walk around the IoW in noting more that you training trunks …"

"What?! You wouldn´t dare….. And how you know about those anyway" gaining a little red in his face…

"You sure of that" A cold chill run through Garen´s spine as Katarina change her tone for a more serious one "I will admit that would be hilarious but I think I have a better idea" turning back at Garen whit a daring stare…

He let a heavy groan scape, in all of his years of experience he haven´t been so uncomfortable, even in the boring parties of the nobles he tend to went in Damacia, at least there he was allowed to use his armor, that were more like his second skin and far more better, according to him.

He would be lost in his thoughts for more time but realize a woman approaching, fitted in a tight red dress where the big white flower pattern was shaded by the long cut in her left letting show a long and well-toned leg, his eyes continuing to move upright stop at the blossoming cleavage…

"If you keep staring at them you are going to lose a limb…. A very important one…"

"Si… Sinister Blade?!" he raises his head and meets the green eyes of Katarina and an angry face of hers…

"It is so hard for you to call me by my name" she move to her chair and sit in front of the amazed man "you know I guess I didn´t think this very well, my waist is killing me…"

"Then I am pleased to know I am not the only out of the water here, I am still wondering why you wanted to being here…"

"You´ll see it soon" making a playful grin as the waiter pass the menus to the guest, she run her finger until reach what she was and direct the attendant "I want the queen´s menu whit a bottle of all the wines in the cellar"

The eyes of the solider opened widely when he reaches the section where combo was, and then the long list of bottles and whines on the chart.

"There are like 20 dishes in this Woman what is wrong whit you?!"

"I am a growing healthy woman whit a heavy-loaded life I need my nutrients" she giggle

"And that include 2 gallons of alcohol it seems" say Garen whit suspicion

"No, these are for my personal taste, geez Crownguard you are such a nitpicker"

The other waiter spoke to Garen "And the gentleman what is going to order?"

"Just give me the meat table and a cup of what the Lady is going to drink…."

"Hey! No fair that is my liquor"

"Now who is the picky one?"

Katarina accepted the conditions whit a grin and the attendants leave the two of them whit a bottle of champagne, the two take they respective glasses and sip the content, an awkward silence struck the both of them even whit the automate orchestra filling the ambient…

"So… how is Noxus doing… all ok?" he asks whit no true interest…

"Yeah… the skull mountain is good…. No landslides this month… and how is the monkey of your sister"

"She is feeling a little stress about… hey! She is not a monkey!"

Katarina celebrate her successful tease whit a sound laugh before the frown face of the solider who at the end giggle at the joke, the couple went back at their drinks, Katarina turn her gaze to the dance floor where some peoples dance at the sound of music…

"Look at them… carefree, without any worries or whatsoever…. What they know of the hardships of the battle"

"They have their own worries even if they are not soldiers or assassins, all have battles of their own… beside that is why we exist so "normal" people can live at peace"

"Yeah yeah Mr. Rights, you are barking to the wrong tree or are you forgetting who you are talking?" drinking a little more, her gaze stuck at the dance floor, was then when Garen realize the truth behind those melancholy eyes…

"So that is what you really want, ok Miss DuConteu you want to join me in the dance floor?" He stands up and tends his arm to the woman…

"You know how to dance this? Don´t joke whit me dodo-head" don´t believing Garen words…

"An acquaintance of mine show me some moves…. He is quite weird but good intended, come take this as a bonus to my debt"

She doubt it a little, taking what was left of wine she gather herself and accompany Garen to the dance floor. He shown her the basic step at the sound of the band who was getting a nice rhythm, whit the sound augmenting the phase they also improve they steps, Katarina natural agility and Garen knowledge of the steps they soon master the area, they move whit the sounds of the trumpets, piano and bass as if they were alone in one of they matches, as the music fade away they end together in an embrace and cheering by the people around them.

The music change to a slow ballad, Garen move his hand to Katarina´s waist, but a quick wrist lock put an end to that intension, he explain quickly how he was supposed to hold her and where she must put her hands and they move to the beat until the music stop and the lights faded.

A quick look at the table made them realize it was already serve, so they went to sit again, Garen cut his stake amaze of the variety of dishes on Kat side, chicken, fish, meat, all kind of fruits and vegetables and how she devour each one, until she realize the look on the solider face, then she grab a napkin and clean the corner of her lips, gesture that made the both of them laugh.

"I must say Crownguard this haven´t been a lose night after all….."

She couldn´t continue her chatting as Garen disappeared from her sight so quickly, she turn to all sides trying to find him until a commanding voice greet her

"Katarina DuConteu? What dreadful encounter if we were in another place you regrets this"

"Princess Jarvan the 4, fortunately for you Piltover is consider a non-aggression ground, but accidents happen you know, be very careful around the knifes"

The two of them look each other whit scorn for a few seconds until the Damacian prince took his leave and head for a table far from there.

"Wow I didn´t know you can perform "that" tactic outside the field of justices"

A voice coming under the table responds to Katarina.

"A true solider is always ready… the hell is Jarvan doing here! And why tonight!"

"Hoo you are embarrassed of me! Sob, sob, sob" said the women in a funny voice

"Is… is not that! You know the situation whit our countries… the cold war.. if you and me are watched together….. You are teasing me aren´t you…."

"And then again you fall for it jejejeje… I cannot believe you are so frightened about…"

A shadowy figure emerging from the bar of the restaurant made her shiver and whit her agility she Shunpo at the back of her companion.

"Shit your pants Swain is here!"

"The high commander! What is this leader´s night?! What would appear next Ashe and Tryndameer from Fredjlord?!"

The leader of Noxus pass the table, looking at the amount of food he wonder what kind of man would eat that amount of food and came at the conclusion that he was not alone, then he continue to his table located at few tables afar from Jarvan 4 back whit back whiteout the two of them notice each other. Meanwhile under the table of our

"What are we going to do Crownguard!? If Swain find out I am here WHIT you he probably send me to the southern east border…. NOTHING happened in the southern east border! I am going to die of boredom .…"

"You?! What about me! He probably demotes me to….. Soldier's school!"

"Then quit yapping and think in something…."

"Maybe if I use a mask…"

"A mask? Whit a Tuxedo? Don´t be ridicule"

"Then what the mighty Sinister Blade propose"

When she was about to smack Garen for the comment the desert car arrive whit a bunch of cakes, she took a chocolate cake, took a little whit her fingers and imitating the voice of Swain she scream…

"Blood for Noxus"

Garen that was following closely just stand and see how the big piece of cake flight whit an elegancy right to the head of his prince, thinking fast and realizing Kat´s plan he took an strawberry cheese cake and faking Jarvan voice he launch the pie to Swain…

"Damacia will prevail"

At the sound of those words the mentioned gentlemen turn almost at the same receiving the delivery of sweets on their faces, opening their eyes they meet whit the ones form the long sworn enemy…

"Jericho Swain! I should have smelled you stink before treacherous rat!"

"Treacherous?! I will never think of you from someone that attack from behind you hypocrite!"

"Take those words back!"

And taking ammo from the dishes close to them a small food war started between them, recruiting the help of the bystanders whit they charisma the conflict grew at the sound of the band. Taking the chance the real culprits sneak out from the rain of pastries from both sides…

"Just send the bill to Crownguard's mansion on Damacia, I pay for the damages…." Told Garen to a stunned waiter that he passes in the way out.

"Come on my allies for the true justice!"

"Let´s reveal the lie of the Demacians! Crow crow crow"

They run as fast as they could leaving the noisy place, a few blocks later they stop to see if they succeed in the scape but at seeing nobody follow them they take a deep breath

"Well that could end worse, at least they didn´t notice us, nice following Crownguard"

"I don´t see how, but whit a little luck nothing big could happened"

"that was intence! Let´s go grab some drinks an local food"

"You are still hungry! Seriously woman! And there is nothing you can said to agree this time"

"Ho come on big guy, for the honor of Damacia?!"

"For the honor of DAMACIA!... daam I am so predictable"

"Just for me don´t worry"

"Fine… but first let´s get out of this clothes"

"Hoo Sir Crownguard what a naughty suggestion"

"I didn´t mean like that! Well maybe… but later…"

"yes yes solider boy I know what you meant"


End file.
